The invention relates to picture frames which may be distributed unassembled in kits and which may be easily assembled by purchasers. Present kits of unassembled picture frames include instructions that suggest the use of glue, securing in a vise, and then nailing the frame members together. Many purchasers of such kits do not have a vise available. With the present invention a vise is not necessary for assembling the frame, even if gluing is desired.
In general, prior art unassembled picture frames have been made so that the assembly thereof has been rather complicated or, in the alternative, the frame structures are relatively expensive. The present invention provides inexpensive parts from which frames may be easily assembled by any purchaser.